Kragenmoor
Kragenmoor is one of the eight major cities in the province of Morrowind and is the capital of the Varanis region in the area known as Stonefalls. Kragenmoor has been a powerful place in the Dunmeri economy being occupied by the Great Houses of Hlaalu and Dres throughout the eras. It is a farming city that feeds the greater Stonefalls region and their illustrious cities. By game *Kragenmoor (Arena) *Kragenmoor (Online) Description Geography Kragenmoor is situated in the western mountains of Morrowind, alongside the Valus Mountains that border the province of Cyrodiil. The land that Kragenmoor inhabits is where the Ashlander population of Stonefalls lives primarily; notable groups include the Ulath Tribe, and the Kagesh Tribe are known to have settlements throughout Varanis. The Varanis Valley is fertile with the ash-ridden land, several plantations and farms are known to operate around the city of Kragenmoor, selling their produce at Kragenmoor's markets. The city is well-known throughout the land as a farming settlement, feeding the Dark Elves from the faraway cities of Ebonheart and Davon's Watch. East of Kragenmoor is one of the twin volcanoes of Stonefalls, the Tormented Spire, which overlooks the Western portion of Stonefalls and houses Sadal, one of the Brothers of Strife. The leader of Kragenmoor is the only person with access to the Tormented Spire, making the volcano rather inaccessible. Kragenmoor itself is one of the smaller cities in Morrowind, but it is a trading hub first, before a city. The city-state of Kragenmoor is built atop the hills of Varanis, just before the lush grazelands of the Deshaan Plains. Upper Kragenmoor is a circular steppe made atop of Dunmeri-style stonework with bridges connecting to neighboring hills divided by a sunken lane that represents Lower Kragenmoor. The hills would house the local guilds among other things like the Hissing Guar, a prominent tavern in Kragenmoor and the House Barracks. Most of the bridges had stairs that lead to Upper Kragenmoor. In the central square is the Grandmaster's Palace, where the leader of the city resides, overlooking the grazelands and the town. The bridge west of the town square leads to the House Dres Crypts, which are somewhat expansive, almost as significant as the city-state itself. Lower Kragenmoor is a sunken lane, where the slaves of House Dres and the overall poor are known to stay, whenever they are not working. The main road through Varanis connects to Lower Kragenmoor, and another route extends pass the Hissing Guar, leading to the hills and ancient ruin. Traditions History First Era Yoriss Ra'athim & the Nordic Conquest The Great Dunmeri House of Ra'athim has been a prominent power throughout the first era of Morrowind, specifically, in the Stonefalls region through their ancestral home, the city-state of Ebonheart. House Ra'athim extended their reach beyond Ebonheart, into other cities in the land, including Kragenmoor. Yoriss Ra'athim was the Queen of Kragenmoor during Morrowind's trying times. She was one of the few Dark Elven rulers still around when the Nordic forces of Skyrim expanded their Empire, conquering the province of Morrowind, even capturing Ebonheart from House Ra'athim. Yoriss' reign over Kragenmoor was still around during the Nordic occupation of Morrowind, continued afterward when Moraelyn, his brothers, and father had driven out the Nords of Ebonheart. The Nords were completely driven out of Morrowind in 1E 420 when the War of Succession ended. It is unknown how long Yoriss' reign had lasted, but it was able to manage through hard times.King Edward, Book XPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Second Era Tanval's Endeavor; Trouble at Kragenmoor During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Kragenmoor was under the occupation of the Great House Dres, through the control of Omin Dres, the Grandmaster of House Dres. Around the same time, the Daggerfall Covenant had invaded the region of Stonefalls, leading to several casualties like Garyn Indoril. Garyn was the son of Tanval Indoril, an Indoril War-Hero during the Second Akaviri Invasion. With the death of his son, Tanval gathered his Vanguard and left for Kragenmoor, to release Sadal of the Brothers of Strife onto the Covenant Armada, in revenge for his son. Tanval traveled to Kragenmoor to force Omin Dres for the key to the Tormented Spire. To get what he wants, Tanval ordered his Vanguard to kidnap Sen Dres to the House Dres Crypts, so that Omin would be forced to give them the passage. When Tanval was given the key, he left Sen Dres in his prison and headed for the Tormented Spire. The Ebonheart Pact had followed Tanval to Kragenmoor and received the news about both Sen Dres and Tanval Indoril. An Agent of the Pact known as the Vestige was able to uncover Sen's whereabouts in the Ancient Dres Crypts, through investigative sleuthing. Sen Dres would later be rescued. In gratitude, Omin Dres gave the key to the Tormented Spire, to stop Tanval Indoril once and for all.Events in Aggressive NegotiationsEvents in Saving the Son The Talosian Conquest & the Treaty of the Armistice With the Conquest of Hammerfell coming to an end, Tiber Septim was guided by Wulfharth to invade the province of Morrowind. Wulfharth was blinded by vengeance towards the Dark Elves of Morrowind after the Battle of Red Mountain had the Nords fall in defeat by the Elves. The Septim Army had advanced across the Valus Mountains, attacking the Dunmeri settlements along the western border. Minor townships including Silgrad Tower and Cormaris View were attacked by the Septim Army. Eventually, the city-states of Kragenmoor and Blacklight were attacked during the conflict. The Great Houses were involved, but as time went on, they began to withdraw, accepting the invader's rule over the province. House Redoran was the last standing defense against the Third Empire but the conflict had ended when Vivec himself had appeared before his people at Vivec City to tell them that a negotiation would be created between the two factions. What came out of the negotiation was the Treaty of the Armistice, which had not only brought Morrowind to the Septim Empire, but it had closed off the sub-continent of Vvardenfell, deeming it a Tribunal Temple protected area, this was among other requests made by the government of Morrowind.On MorrowindThe Arcturian Heresy Third Era Kragenmoor during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Kragenmoor in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Kragenmoor was under the rule of King Shalpar. Events in Frathen Drothan and his plot against the Empire The Septim Empire's incorporation into Morrowind has left people divided, calling King Helseth and the rest of the Great Houses, the lapdogs to the Empire of Cyrodiil. There have been very few revolts throughout the Empire that intend to attack the Empire itself, including the rise of Calaxes Septim. There was one rebellion that started in Morrowind called the Drothmeri Army, which was created by Frathen Drothan, an Arch-Mage of the Great House Telvanni. Drothan had planned to topple the Septim Empire with the Daedric Artifact known as Mehrunes' Razor. The Drothmeri Army had grown to a threaten size by the time Frathen Drothan had reached the city-state of Kragenmoor. But by the 17th of Rain's Hand, it became difficult to find mercenaries, but the Army continued across the Valus Mountains and entering the Nibenay Basin, where Mehrunes' Razor would be buried within the depths of Sundercliff Watch.Drothan's Journal The Aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis in Kragenmoor During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the province of Morrowind was heavily affected by the Daedric invasion, though the city-state of Kragenmoor was oddly unaffected. At the time, Caius Cosades, a Spymaster of the Blades was stationed in Kragenmoor, where he witnessed the large increase in worship for Akatosh, ever since the events in the Imperial City with Martin Septim. Every skeptic, back-slider, and Tribunal guards would feverishly worship the local shrine of Akatosh. Usually, the Elves of House Hlaalu were lukewarm guests of feast dedicated to the Nine Divines, but after the Crisis, the people of House Hlaalu have sought out divine counsel and faith for the divines.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/caius-cosades-letter Caius Cosades' Letter] Gallery Kragenmoor (Online).png|Kragenmoor circa 2E 582. Kragenmoor (Arena).png|Kragenmoor circa 3E 399. HouseDressCrypts.png|The House Dres Crypts in Kragenmoor. Morrowind Concept Map.jpg|Kragenmoor under the control of House Hlaalu. Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Kragenmoor's team was known as the Warhammers.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * ** * Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations